What No One Knew
by xxxflobreeziexxx
Summary: What if Katniss and Peeta were actually in love before the games ever happened what will the games do to there relationship, what if gale is not in love with her and expects nothing from her, follow their journey throught the games and after. lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Everyone thought they knew everything the need to know about Katniss Everdeen, but they didn't know she was deeply in love with Peeta Mellark. They had to hide it from their families because she is a seam girl and he is a baker's son. They spend all their free time together; everything changes the day of the reaping's

Katniss Pov.

I'm standing in the crowd holding tightly to Peetas hand, my sister primrose is standing next to me with a group of her friends from school. Effie is standing on the stage fishing around in a bowl for a girl tribute for the hunger games, her hand stops moving. "Primrose Everdeen" she shouts out in to the crowd. My blood runs cold see prim move up to the stage. I start to scream "I volunteer! I volunteer!". The peace keepers escort me to the stage.

"Well no one has ever volunteered before! How courages of you." She says to me. "now to our boy tribute.. "Peeta Mellark!" she shouts to the crowd. I feel the hot tears start to run down my cheeks, Peeta climbs on to the stage and take's my hand into his. I hold his hand for dear life. "Happy hunger games and May the odds ever be in your favor!"

We all walk off the stage and are escorted by the peacekeepers to where we will be held before we are sent on the train to the capital. I request that me and Peeta may share the room. Our first vaster is Maggie the mayors daughter who has been my friend since when I started bringing her strawberries with my friend Gale from the forest.

"I have something for you" she says as she reaches into her pocket she pulls out a mocking jay pin. "For good luck" she says with a sad smile I pull her into a hug and whisper a quiet thank you back to her. She walks silently out the room. Our next guest is peetas dad he wraps his arms around him. "im going to miss you son" he says as he cries. "I'll miss you to dad. Peeta replies. We are not allowed to have anymore visitors

The peace keepers come back they lead us to the train to the capital. My mom and sister are at the platform I hug them and tell them that I love them. We are assigned a room on the train, " do you want to take a shower" I ask Peeta. "Sure" he replies. I step out my dress and cut on the water and walk into the hot mist, Peeta follows. I chose a soft lavender soap to wash my body with, peeta washes my back when he is down I wash his back.

When we are done I step out the shower and wrap myself in a warm fluffy towel, I walk over to the closet that's filled with clothes straight for the capital. I pick out a gold satin zip up dress. I slip the dress over my head. "Will you zip me" I ask Peeta. He zips me in to my dress and places a soft kiss on my neck I lean back on to him and put my hair into a bun.

We walk out the room in to the dining room.

End

Well this is my first story for the hunger games I hope that you like it  
! Sorry for it being so short. Please review and leave your honest opinion.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I haven't updated but since it's summer I figured I'd write something.

As we sat down at the table, we are served by our assigned avox's. "are you guys really together?" Haymitch asked. "Yes we're, we have been together for four years." Peeta replied. "I'm so sorry I guess the odds really weren't in your favor" Effie says with a sad sigh. I wasn't sure she was even capable of emotion; I guess it's just a front.

"We will find a way out of this together, or die trying." I tell them. Peeta wrapped me in his arms, I fell so much more safe with him. He whisper's in my ear I love you so much baby, " I love you too, we are forever" I replied I kissed him quickly on the lips.

"We will have to gain the support of the capital, convince them that we can have two victors if from the same district." Haymitch exclaimed. "And we won't have to fake being in love because we actually are!" Peeta added. "What talents do you guys have? Effie pipes in.

"I can hunt with a bow and arrow, clean kill through the eye. Peeta can throw up to five hundred pounds, and he works well with camouflage." I fill them in with are talents, we use to get through with everyday life. "We can work with that" Haymitch told us.

We fell in to a comfortable silence while we ate lunch, it's announced that we will be in the capital in a half hour. I'm nervous I don't take well to the fact that we will have to act like we like this even though we can be dead a week from now. What they do to us is truly sick.

"You guys will meet separately with your prep teams" Effie announced. Great I think to myself I'll have to face the crazy capital people all by myself without Peeta, I grab his hand so I can prepare for what's about to happen.

The people in the capital dye their hair and skin, carve and tattoo things on their body. Care so much about what they wear and eat, the latest gossip. It's sickening the people in the other districts are just fighting to survive every day, and still I'd never want to be like the people in the capital.

Before they take us to our prep teams, I give Peeta a passionate kiss on the lips, I whisper I love him. I meet my team that I will be working with the head designer is Cinna, he seems nice and warm. They strip me down, and put me in the shower. They wax all the hair off of me. They complain about how I'm so hairy.

One of them starts filing my nails, shampooing my hair. They cut off the shower and wrap me in a big fluffy towel. They sit me down in front of the mirror, they start working my hair into a delicate braid. They do my make-up and paint my nails; all I can really think about is Peeta. So I stay quiet and ignore everything they are saying to me. They have no clue how hard it is to live in the other districts.

End for today I'll write more soon. Lovers you guys.


End file.
